1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to positioning apparatuses, especially to a hinge positioning apparatus.
2. General Background
It is well known that a notebook computer includes a main unit and a display unit. The main unit and the display unit are connected to each other by a pair of hinges. The pair of hinges must be coaxial to each other, otherwise the display unit can not rotate smoothly relative to the main unit. When assembling the notebook computer, an operator can not makes the pair of hinges coaxial to each other easily without help of tools.
Thus, what is needed is a hinge positioning apparatus which makes two hinges coaxial to each other.